User blog:Porterfield/Ultimate Bond Movie Final Round
UPDATE: Voting is now over. Click here to see the winner! Alright Bond fans, we received approximately 500 submissions for our Ultimate Bond Movie contest, and our team of judges has narrowed it down to 007 finalists! Scroll through all seven of the movies and carefully choose which one best reflects your idea of the perfect Bond film. Vote in the poll at the bottom of the page, but choose wisely, you only get one vote! And remember, the user with the most votes by November 9th will receive 2 tickets for Skyfall, the Bond 50 Blu-ray box set (which includes all 22 available Bond fims), and a customized movie poster, in JPEG form, that will feature each element from the winning Ultimate Bond Movie. User: Ganfon Bond - Sean Connery - Profile.png|'Bond:' Sean Connery|link=Sean Connery Jill Masterson Profile.png|'Bond Girl:' Jill Masterson|link=Jill Masterson 250px-Alec Trevelyan.png|'Villain:' Alec Trevelyan|link=Alec Trevelyan Jaws Profile Temp.png|'Henchman:' Jaws|link=Jaws Aston.db5.coupe.300pix.jpg|'Vehicle:' Aston Martin DB5|link=Aston Martin DB5 Walther-PPK.jpg|'Gadget:' Walther PPK|link=Walther PPK Moscow.jpeg|'Location:' Moscow|link=Moscow User: Jason.thomas.scott Daniel Craig Bond.jpg|'Bond:' Daniel Craig|link=Daniel Craig Anya Amasova.jpg|'Bond Girl:' Anya Amasova|link=Anya Amasova Max Zorin.jpg|'Villain:' Max Zorin|link=Max Zorin Baron samedi live and let die.jpeg|'Henchman:' Baron Samedi|link=Baron Samedi V8 Vantage and Dalton.jpg|'Vehicle:' Aston Martin V8 Vantage Volante|link=Aston Martin V8 Vantage (1977) Scaramanga's Golden Gun.jpg|'Gadget:' Scaramanga's Golden Gun|link=Gadgets#The_Man_with_the_Golden_Gun GizaPyramids1.jpeg|'Location:' Giza Pyramid Complex, Egypt|link=Giza pyramid complex User: Jack1 Brosnan as Bond.jpeg|'Bond:' Pierce Brosnan|link=Pierce Brosnan Solitaire.png|'Bond Girl:' Solitaire|link=Solitaire Skyfall javier bardem raoul silva.jpeg|'Villain:' Raoul Silva|link=Raoul Silva Jaws Profile Temp.png|'Henchman:' Jaws|link=Jaws Aston Martin V12 Vanquish.jpg|'Vehicle:' Aston Martin V12 Vanquish|link=Aston Martin V12 Vanquish Scaramanga's Golden Gun.jpg|'Gadget:' Scaramanga's Golden Gun|link=Gadgets#The_Man_with_the_Golden_Gun James-bond-london.jpg|'Location:' London, England|link=London User: Rochus Bond - Sean Connery - Profile.png|'Bond:' Sean Connery|link=Sean Connery Elektra Profile.png|'Bond Girl:' Elektra King|link=Elektra King Karl Stromberg - Profile.png|'Villain:' Karl Stromberg|link=Karl Stromberg Red Grant Profile.png|'Henchman:' Red Grant|link=Red Grant Aston.db5.coupe.300pix.jpg|'Vehicle:' Aston Martin DB5|link=Aston Martin DB5 Shooting cigarette.jpg|'Gadget:' Shooting Cigarette|link=Gadgets#You_Only_Live_Twice Iguazu.jpeg|'Location:' Iguazu Falls|link=Iguazu Falls User: jakafaca Rogermoore.jpg|'Bond:' Roger Moore|link=Roger Moore Dr. No - Honey Ryder.png|'Bond Girl:' Honey Ryder|link=Honey Ryder Scaramanga Profile.png|'Villain:' Francisco Scaramanga|link=Francisco Scaramanga Jaws Profile Temp.png|'Henchman:' Jaws|link=Jaws Lotus esprit s1 underwater.jpeg|'Vehicle:' Lotus Esprit S1|link=Lotus Esprit Wrist_dart_gun.jpg|'Gadget:' Wrist dart gun|link=Gadgets#Moonraker Stockholmpanorama.jpeg|'Location:' Stockholm, Sweden|link=Stockholm User: Agent Raptor Timothy-dalton-james-bond-3.jpg|'Bond:' Timothy Dalton|link=Timothy Dalton Christmas Jones Profile.png|'Bond Girl:' Christmas Jones|link=Christmas Jones Miranda Frost (2) - Profile.png|'Villain:' Miranda Frost|link=Miranda Frost Stamper.png|'Henchman:' Stamper|link=Stamper V8 Vantage and Dalton.jpg|'Vehicle:' Aston Martin V8 Vantage Volante|link=Aston Martin V8 Vantage (1977) Omega goldeneye watch.jpeg|'Gadget:' Omega Seamaster|link=List_of_James_Bond_gadgets#GoldenEye Antarctica.jpeg|'Location:' Antarctica|link= User: CollegeGraduate Bond - George Lazenby - Profile.png|'Bond:' George Lazenby|link=George Lazenby Kara Milovy 2 - Profile.png|'Bond Girl:' Kara Milovy|link=Kara Milovy Goldfinger Profile.png|'Villain:' Auric Goldfinger|link=Auric Goldfinger Jaws Profile Temp.png|'Henchman:' Jaws|link=Jaws Lotus esprit s1 underwater.jpeg|'Vehicle:' Lotus Esprit S1|link=Lotus Esprit garotte watch.jpeg|'Gadget:' Garotte Watch|link=Gadgets#From_Russia_with_Love 51 Gilligan s Island Bahamas reg.jpeg|'Location:' Bahamas|link=Bahamas UPDATE: Voting is now over. Click here to see the winner! Honorable Mentions Movie Titles *"Honey's Horizonal Revenge" - Klupsor *"Evil Never Takes a Holiday" - WalkingDeadfreak *"Loyalty at the Risk of Death" - GoldenGun12 *"The Cards Never Lie" - BoomGuy98 *"The Day After Yesterday's Tomorrow" - ConnorKenway1 *"Imperium" - Dr. No *"Savile Row Semtex" - Wotty *"Casinopussy" - MorganJenkins *"Shifting Sands" - slathrop73 *"Be Suave, or be Dead!" - Rev.Sysyphus Final 40 The following users made it to the round of 40: Galahad77 • Ganfon • Goht4Ever • GoldenGun12 • helmi5 • Hmm2 • invictus152 • isabella1234 • Jack1 • jakafaca • Jason.thomas.scott • JeanGrey44 • MichaelCaine • MrLoganTH • ODYERDRAGON • packerschris • polly_ozz • Randi • Rochus • RSoares • RuinQueenofOblivion • shelly1746 • sitiaisyah93 • slathrop73 • Smallvilleantonio • superdlots • tonyzammit98 • Warriors2012 • Wotty Infographics Click show to view each categories respective pie chart and see what choices were the most popular in our contest. 'Summary: 'Daniel Craig was by far the most selected Bond, and Sean Connery only beat out Pierce Brosnan by 1 submission! It was no surprise that Blofeld and Jaws were the most popular villain/henchman duo, and of course the ideal movie includes the original Aston Martin DB5 and the Walther PPK. However, in the Bond Girls category we had a real shocker. Halle Berry's Giacinta "Jinx" Johnson, who has traditionally been considered the most annoying Bond girl, turned out to be the most popular in our contest! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts